Lust:Her Story
by Thuergist
Summary: The story and decisions of Lust.


Lust

The day I was created was one of the most darkest I have ever known and will never want to live through to see it again...because I wanted to stay dead.

"My beautiful new Homunculus is now born...,"said a deep voice,"how do you feel...?"

"Who am I?",I asked,"and who the hell are you!?"

I extended my hand to push him away and instead something out of the ordinary happened...my finger extended and stabbed him right in chest,yet he made no sounds of pain or even a single movement.

"Calm down...,"he said,"you are with your brothers and most of all your Father."

"Father?"I asked him,"what's going on?and what's my name?"

"Your new name is Lust,"Father replied,"and you were created to take away my own sins...all of you were."

Deadly sins,there are six of them...,and now I complete the circle and the desire for him.

"Created and brought into this world,"he began,"you must owe your life to me and serve me at all costs.""

I look down and saw that I was pale and I touched my hair...it was dark black and wavy,and then I remembered what happened to my finger turning into a blade.

"I'm not a human though...,"I whispered,"am I not correct...?"

Father looked down at me and smiled and made a quick laughter and said,"No you are not those miserable creatures."

"No,you're the improved model of a human,my ultimate spear,and also...,"he paused,"a Homunculus."

Those days were terrible,being told I was not even human made me feel even worse and yet I long to become human to live,be happy and then die...

Yet,not even that could be given to me,this fat one named Gluttony,he seems to show attachment to me quite easily...and he may be useful to the ones that get in my way for achieving my goals.

Soon after trying to create these plans of my own,Our Father decided to give me dirty work to do and not surprisingly Gluttony tagged along.

Our Father told me of some importance there is to Resembool...,he said there was a new sacrifice added to the list,and his name is Edward Elric.

"Come Gluttony...,"I said,"we have things to do and people to end."

"Yes Lust!"Gluttony shouted.

I can't even imagine how being a human feels like...it will only be a matter of time until I get what i've wanted for these past hundred years.

"My,my...,"I said,"it looks like the Fullmetal boy found us Gluttony."

He looked at me with such anger and yet a hint of confusion all at once making him look like a menace,but I knew his true intentions were not to kill me.

"Why?"he screamed loudly,"why are you always after me and Al?"

I got up and and released my blades out on him and he blocked my attack with his auto-mail arm,and he jumped back.

"Is it because you want to become human!?",he shouted,"or do you just want the pleasure in killi-"

"Human...,"I whispered,"I can never become human without the help of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Then let us help you!"he shouted,"we can help you...!"

He began to tear up and he eventually fell to the ground,"I can't lose more people...,"he said,"not while I still have a chance at saving them..."

I looked at him right in the eyes and I looked at Gluttony giving him a signal to leave,"You do know who you're talking to right?"I asked him quietly.

"Do you remember who I am...,"I began,"i'm a Homunculus and nothing more,i'm not even human anymore..."

"Yes you are!",he yelled,"if you have a soul then you are considered a human!"

I looked down and smiled and then I just laughed,"Foolish boy...,"I said,"I guess you must have forgotten that I am a Philosopher Stone,i am not just one soul..."

His eyes widened and he began to cry,"Still!"he shouted.

"Why do you want to help me so much anyway boy?"I asked looking up at the blank damp ceiling.

"Because you can still be normal...,"he whispered.

I looked down and in my mind I was trying my hardest to belive in what he said,but I just can't bear living anymore,I have lived for so many years...it's time that I die already.

"Thank you for the offer...," I said,"and if I die...don't ever forget that I said congratulations..."

I turned around and walked down the hallway,"Wait!what do you mean!?",I could hear his voice,and his footsteps trying to find me...

It's almost if I had already fallen for the fool...hmph,but then again are we not all fools at one time?

"I now see that being a Homunculus does not mean eternal immortality...," I said in a hushed voice.

My killer was standing in front of me now,his name...Kernal Roy Mustang...

I now knew the feeling of pain and suffering as permanently as ever...and in my mind I knew that my time has finally come,"Thank you,for doing this to me..."

Roy let out a small gasp,and he looked at me,"Why would you be thanking me if I killed you...?"he shouted angrily,

"You killed Hughes and now you of all people are thanking me!"

I put on the weakest smile anyone would ever see,"You fool it wasn't me who killed your best friend...tell Edward I said good luck and congratulations on the end of his journey...and as for you...you''l need as much luck as ever when you enter..."

"Wait!"Roy screamed,"who did it?and how do you know Ed?enter what?!",

"Tell me damnet!"

I said nothing more and disappeared,I dropped a tear onto the floor...I was finally dead,I disintegrated into nothing but ash.

Forgive me Ed,I didn't give you much of a choice to help me...but I didn't want to see anyone I cared for even just a little before I died.

I guess you can say I was a little selfish,but now I am here with my true lover and partner,thank you.

"Elric!"called Roy Mustang,"Alphonse!come here now!"

"Yeah what is it?"asked Ed.

"Is there something wrong?",asked Al,"was Ed reckless again?"

"Hey,can it idiot!"shouted Ed angrily.

"Actually no...,"said Roy.

Al and Ed froze in mid combat,"Then what is it?"asked Ed.

"My congratulations from someone you knew...,"he whispered.

Ed's eyes widened,and he told Al to leave,and he fell to the floor and began to cry as loud as ever,"You bastard!"Ed screamed.

"What did you do!?"he yelled loudly,"did you burn her to avenge Hughes?did she even get the chance to tell you if she even did it at all?"

"No...,"Roy replied,"but she did say this..."

Ed looked up and grabbed Roy by the arm,"What did she say?!"

"She told me...,"he began,"'Good luck and congratulations...'"

'Don't ever forget that I said congratulations...',Ed got as though he were influenced,"Even though I couldn't save another person...I can still save my brother..."

"Thank you Roy for telling me this...,"Ed went to the door and looked back at Roy and turned around and left him.

'Another thank you from two people...one that I hardly knew and the other of whom I loved for so long now...'Roy thought,'I need to do what I can to help those boys get their bodies back..."

And I will do whatever I can to avenge Hughes' death as well as Lusts'.


End file.
